howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: part 3
hey guys! here is the third part of the story! hiccups point of view: I was about to start stalling, so I can think of a plan, when three dragon hunters walked towards me with rope in their hands. they tied my hands, and kicked me to the ground so they could tie my legs. toothless growled, and a few hunters readied their weapons." stand down, he is just telling us a warning. he wont do anything to us unless hiccup, here, is safe and sound." the rope burned on my wrists, because it was tied so tight. these hunters weren't taking chances. the fact that the woman, shira, was Astrid's sister... that was just to much to get ahold of. maybe she was just lying to distract me. before I could tell toothless I was alright, shira let out a loud, piercing whistle. I grimaced because I couldn't cover my ears, and in front of me I heard a loud thump. I immediately thought of dragons that turn invisible, changewing and titan wing dramillion. lets hope it is just a change wing. " copy, show." shira said, then, where the thump came from, a titan wing dramillion became visible. I gasped and toothless growled, louder then the first time. the dramillion was huge, it was a purple, it bent down and shira pet it on its snout. " hiccup haddock, meet copy. he is a titan wing dramillion. but I knw that you know that since you fought one of these, in the war against Ryker and the others." I stared, bewildered by the sight," how?" I said. Astrid's point of view: I realized that there was a lock on the door." stormfly, door." I said, stormfly blasted the door to reveal a skinny, boy, maybe 15 years old. he had a terrified expression on his face, and was holding a to big sword in his shaking hands. he caught be by surprise, so I said.: woah, stormfly, calm down." I patted her head then said to the boy," hello, I'm Astrid. who are you? are you a dragon hunter, cause you look a little young?" he didn't say anything, but instead dropped his sword, and sat down behind the desk in the room." I-I'm the captain. I was born in dragon capture. I never killed a dragon... but-but then I did I now I regret it... I herd the fighting and locked my door. I thought wild dragons were attacking." I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to comfort him. he took a long pause then said." can you take me to berk with you? I want to fly dragons and help protect them." I smiled and said," yes of course. I'm assuming you know I come from berk because I'm the chiefs bethroded?" he nodded I and continued." well, right now I'm looking for the chief, hiccup, I think he came here and explored. he has not been back so I'm looking for him." the boys eyes lit up with fear and he said." they must have found him." he saw my confused face and explained." I was sent here with a guest captain to find hiccup and toothless. because we saw you and him flying around the island a few days ago. they knew that he would want to explore it." sorry for the super long part guys and I hoped you enjoyed it!!!! Category:Blog posts